zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Battle Story: Central Continent Wars
Overview The Centeral Continent War is a narrative that forms part of the Battle Story timeline. It takes place in three parts, called the "First Age", "Second Age" and "Third Age". First Age ZAC 1978 - ZAC 2030 Second Age ZAC 2031 - ZAC 2039 Third Age ZAC 2041 - ZAC 2051 D Day General D-Day was the name for the Zenebas assault in March, ZAC 2041 that signaled the start of the Second Central Continent War. The attack involved a two-pronged maneuver involving a series of amphibious landings on Valecia Bay coupled with an aerial bombing campaign. It is notable for introducing the various new Zoids that the Zenebas Empire had put into service, and was a shock and awe attack that completely surprised the Republican forces. The Republican forces were unable to put up a successful defense against the unexpected assault, and were defeated. Because of the success of the D-Day operation, the Zenebas Empire's forces were able to secure a beachhead to proceed into Delpoi. Prelude to Invasion The Zenebas Empire was defeated during the First Central Continent War, and had to retreat to the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Republic expected the Zenebas Empire to return eventually, but made two grave mistakes when considering it. One was that the Republic assumed that Cook Bay, a coastline close to the Republican capital, would be the ideal Zenebas landing spot, and so stationed many forces there. Valecia Bay, the eventual landing place of the D-Day assault, was not considered because the Republic falsely assumed that the Empire could not venture through Triangle Daras, an area of concentrated electromagnetic storms between Nyx and Delpoi. The second mistake made was that the Republic had not considered that the Empire would develop new Zoids that were able to pass the Triangle. During the three years of peace, the Republic had not developed newer Zoids, and so when the Empire landed, their Zoids were largely superior. Many were designed with the intention of overwhelming power and speed as well. Among the new Zoids utilized were the Dimetrodon, Warshark, Sea Panther and Whale Kaiser. The Dimetrodon was used as the primary land Zoid during the assault, and with its electronic warfare capabilities was a deadly combatant. The Wardick was the primary amphibious unit, and was powerful enough to combat against three Furolesios units. The Sea Panther was intended as a support Zoid, heavily armored to supplement the Dimetrodon and Wardick, and finally the Whale Kaiser was the primary transport Zoid. With enough space to carry either 300 infantry soldiers or 3 Dimetrodons, the Kaiser was able to quickly and effectively deploy the Zenebas forces. Invasion Begins Emperor Zenebas himself sent the instructions of the assault to all Zenebas Imperial divisions. The overall point of the D-Day invasion was to secure a landing point for Zenebas forces to eventually take over the entire Central Continent. The orders were only to be opened 72 hours prior to D-Day itself, and consisted of four separate operations spread out across various Imperial divisions. These included the following: 1st Attack Destruction Division, Marine Combat Division, 1st Airborne Division, Bombing Airborne Squadron, Combat Airborne Group, Enemy Scouting Airborne Group, Special Attack Crushing Division, Special Manoeuvre Corps, Special Aquatic Attack Corps and the Mixed Assault Division. 'Operation 1: 'Whale Kaiser' ' Taking place at 0600 hours, the 1st Attack Destruction Division, Marine Combat Division, and 1st Airborne Division were the belligerents in this operation. Intended to be the first amphibious and aerial landings on Valecia Bay, the 1st Attack Destruction Division was deployed in Dimetrodon units via the Whale Kaiser air transports of the 1st Airborne Division. The Marine Combat Division Wardicks were then deployed amphibiously, hitting the beaches. Working in tandem, the three divisions were able to successfully surprise the Republican forces in Valecia Bay, and successfully conquered it by 0800 hours in the morning. The Dimetrodon forces' electronic capabilities also successfully shut down communications between Republican forces. 'Operation 2: 'Cats And Dogs' ' The second operation was an aerial bombing campaign that involved the Bombing Airborne Squadron, Combat Airborne Group, and the Enemy Scouting Airborne Group. Targeting the Central Continent's mountain ranges, the operation was intended to eliminate Republican bases to keep reinforcements from preventing the Valecia Bay assault. The Bombing Airborne Squadron and the Combat Airborne Group were intended to take care of the bombing, and the Enemy Scouting Airborne Group was tasked with determining the Republic's defense lines and establishing aerial superiority. 'Operation 3: 'Big Stealers' ' Tasked to the Special Attack Crushing Division, Special Manoeuvre Corps and Special Aquatic Attack Corps, Operation Big Stealers involved the securing of the Uranix Industrial Area. The objective of the mission was to cut off the Republic's line of supply, and to secure an area that would be able to be utilized by the Empire to continue its war production. The order specifically stated that the area was to be secured, not destroyed, and the Special Attack Crushing Division undertook the mission with Redhorn units. The element of surprise was already lost at this stage, but the Zenebas special forces secured the area by 1200 hours, landing via the Uranix coastline as well as flanking them through land movements. 'Operation 4: 'Boomerang' ' Involving both the Mixed Assault Division and the Special Attack Crushing Division, Operation Boomerang was the final operation in the D-Day campaign. With Operation Cats And Dogs luring Republican defenses to the mountain ranges, the Zenebas castle was open for recapturing. The Zenebas Empire forces had the advantage of aerial superiority at this stage, but did not utilize bombing for fear of damaging the castle. Instead, land forces commanded by the Emperor Zenebas himself were deployed to reclaim the castle. Aftermath The D-Day assault was a resounding success, due to the Republic's underestimation of the Zenebas forces, as well as the Empire's newly developed Zoids. Within hours, Valecia Bay fell and the Republic forces were pushed back. It was also the flashpoint for the start of the Second Central Continent War, an ongoing conflict that lasted for ten years and set the groundwork for the first invasion of the Dark Continent. Category:Battle Story